The second dimension
by Christopherus1
Summary: This is a "show" based on the movie, the original show and some own ideas.
1. Intro

**Intro**

Long before Phineas and Ferb came to the second dimension…

Doofenshmirtz is the ruler of the Tri-State Area! Everyone has to wear Dooferalls and… you know what I mean if you saw the movie. But a few people came together and founded the resistance under the leadership of Candace Flynn. Everyone who didn't saw the movie will think now: "Then Phineas and Ferb must be in the resistance, too." WRONG! Even today Candace protects her little brothers and even don't let them out of their home!

But how did Doofenshmirtz REALLY came to the leadership? That you will see in episode 1: Flashback!

And with this: Welcome in THE SECOND DIMENSION.


	2. Episode 1: Flashback

**Episode 1: Flashback**

Phineas and Ferb, 6 and 5 years old, are sitting in the living room and are bored. Then Linda, their mum, comes in and says "Kids, we are going to get you a pet!" "Oh, great, a pet!" Phineas says excited. "Then come on" Lawrence says coming "The shop is open already, and its very popular!" The kids are running out, the parents cant follow so fast. Candace comes with them, too. As they are arriving at the pet shop, they looked at every pet. Mum: "This is looking at you, Phineas!" Dad: "And this one is looking at you, Ferb!" Candace: "Why wont anything look at me?" Then Phineas and Ferb are finding the perfect pet. Phineas says: "This looks at both of us at the same time!" "krkrkrkrkr!" Candace don't trust the pet: "How will you even name a platypus?" Then Phineas and Ferb are saying: "Perry!" "krkrkrkrkr" "Well, fine" Candace says.

At home they want to play with Perry exactly now, but: "Hey, where IS Perry?"

Perry is in his new lair. Major Monogram is appearing on the screen: "Good morning, new Agent! You are now Agent P and will get a hat!" And with that Agent P gets a hat. "We decided for Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as your enemy! At the moment he builds an army of robots! Your mission is to stop him!" Agent P salutes and arrives less later. "Ah, my new enemy, Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz, with an eyepatch, says. "Do you see this robots?" "krkrkrkrkr!" "Well, that's the last you will see as a normal platypus!" Then a cyborg maker machine falls down before Perry and sucks him in. "Goodbye, Perry the platypus, hello, Perry the platyborg, general of my army! Muhahahaha!"

In the pet shop, Isabella arrives with her mum. Her mum looked around: "uuuhh! What about that one? Or that one? Or this? Or…?" Isabella is about to choose a Chihuahua, as robots are arriving in the shop saying: "Doofenshmirtz is your new leader! Put your Dooferalls on!" Everyone is in panic, Phineas and Ferb are seeing the chaos from the inside of their house. "What happened?" he asks his brother, but he just shruggs his shoulders. Then a few robots are flying inside their house saying: "Put you Dooferalls on!" "Y-Y-Y-Yes, of course" Phineas says scared. Candace hides and decides to protect her brothers of this robots so she will get as much people as possible together to found a resistance.

Five minutes later the Tri-State Area is full under control by Doofenshmirtz and his general platyborg, Phineas and Ferb are so scared that they are just playing the new game Doofopoly. Candace in the meantime got some people together: Isabella from the pet shop with her fireside girls, renamed firestorm girls, Buford, who likes resisting and is also really good at it, Baljeet, a very smart guy, Jeremy Johnson and other people. "So lets kick some robots to nowhere!" Candace shouts. "Without HQ?" Baljeet asks. "Good thinking" Candace says, but from where do we get this?" Then a door in the wall opens. "What is this?" Isabella asks. All are confused. "I would say, just looking" Buford comes with a very simple idea. They get in the wall elevator and arrive in Perrys lair. "I think we have our HQ" Candace says.

Today they found even Pinkys lair, or what used to be Pinkys lair, and connected it to the today black HQ.

And this is where it starts…


	3. Episode 2: Rollercoaster of DOOM!

Before I start: I don´t know if I HAVE to say this, but I will have no problems with the rights, so I better say it: I don´t own Phineas and Ferb! The same at all the other episodes I write! The ideas for the episodes are part my ideas and part things of the original show I DON´T OWN, so just say, I own this episodes half-half.

**Episode 2: The rollercoaster of DOOM!**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room, thinking about what to do because their sister didn't let them out. "Since Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area, we are just sitting here in the living room, playing Doofopoly!" Phineas said. "I don't even know anymore how the outside of the house looks! Life should be fun, not Doof!" Short pause. Then Ferb said: "If you like, we can play another game. How about Rollercoaster of DOOM?" "Yes, sounds good. Let´s build the game! Will you play with us Candace?" Candace came through the door to the living room and said: "No, without me! I have better things to do!" "Oh… okay." Then Candace walked away. A few seconds later mum came to them and said: "Well, boys, if you need me, you know where you can find me." "Yes, mum, in the base!" Phineas said. And with that Linda ran to the named place. "hmm…" Phineas said then "I wonder what better things Candace has to do…"

In the meanwhile Candace was outside in the backyard and opened a hole in the tree that was placed there. She used the elevator, came out in the resistance and changed her Dooferall with the resistance clothes. "Good morning, sir!" Isabella said. "The same from my side" Baljeet said. "Not from me!" Buford said. Candace answered: "Oh Buford, do you still resist us?" "Yes, and that will not change!" "Come on Buford, you were a great resistance member… well, until you started resisting us." "But that´s it: I resist all things I am good at! And the resistance is one of these things! Well… If I think about it, maybe I will work for you again if you add a Nacho stand in HQ." "Never!" "Ok, still resisting…" "Whatever. Baljeet, what planned Doofenshmirtz this time?" "He stole…ummm…bought a lot of magnetic things. I don't know what he is planning with this…" "Ok, thanks" Candace said. "I will go check it out." "Good luck, Sir" Isabella and Baljeet said. Buford just looked not so happy on Isabella and Baljeet (why, that will be clear soon). Candace came out the tree and walked the long way around the house so Phineas and Ferb didn't saw her in her resistance outfit. Phineas said: "I take the red rollercoaster, you the green. Let´s get the game started!"

Less later Candace arrived in Doofenshmirtz´s HQ. "Ah, Candace Flynn" Heinz said. "How unexpected. And with that I mean… you know… completely expected!" Doofenshmirtz pushed a button and metal arms trapped Candace at her arms and legs. "You sure wonder why I stole so many magnetic things" Doof was going further. "If I say the truth: No." "Really?" "You will upgrade your Normbots, that's really obvious." "Well, that's… that's right… The Normbots will get tractor beams so no one can escape the DOOM! Hahaha!" "I ever hated how you are laughing" "Wow, you are a really negative thinking person, do you know that?" Then a Normbot came floating to Doofenshmirtz saying: "It´s muffin time, sir!" "Oh yes, that's right" Doofenshmirtz answered "That I programmed muffin time in completely slept my mind!"

Meanwhile in the resistance Buford was staring at Baljeet. Isabella was going to training with her firestorm girls. "What?" Baljeet asked. "Hey, we both know that we both want Isabella!" "Yes?" "She´s mine!" "No, she isn´t!" She´s mine!" "No, mine!" "No, mine!"

In the meanwhile Candace saw Doofenshmirtz eating muffins… and oooouuuuch, if you know how Doofenshmirtz is eating, you will not swap with her! That´s because Candace tried to look away and saw a chance: A screw! She tried to reach it with the foot, and did it! She was shooting the screw in the direction of Doofenshmirtz, but he saw the screw and was going down to the ground. "Ha, FAIL!" But then the screw returned and hitted his eye! "OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCH!" He accidentally pushed the button and Candace was free! Then she fighted Doofenshmirtz.

In the meanwhile in the resistance… "No, mine" "No, mine!" In that moment Isabella came in: "You both really like me, or?" "Yes" Both said at the same time. "I have an idea" Isabella answered. "You fight for me! The one who wins my heart first is going to be my boyfriend. But good luck to make me love, because I am more fighter than lover!" Buford and Baljeet said: "Ok, go!" (So a new big theme for my "show" is born)

Candace and Doofenshmirtz were still fighting, but then Candace pushed Heinz on the self destruct button of the tractor beam Normbot prototype! "Nooooooooo! Curse you, Candace Flynn! But I am still the leader! HAHA!" With that Candace was going home. "Well, Heinz, you might be right, but I can protect the city from the worst things…" She said to herself.

Phineas and Ferb finished their last round of Rollercoaster of DOOM! "Yay!" Phineas said "I won!" In that moment Candace arrived in her Dooferall at home and said: "Good for you, Phineas." "Oh, there you are, Candace!" Phineas answered. And then the sound track of Rollercoaster of DOOM! played: A big explosion. "Oh, I like this soundtrack" Candace said. "One of the things that should stay if Doofenshmirtz is defeated"


	4. Episode 3: Birthday on Mt Doofmore

**Episode 3: Birthday on Mt Doofmore**

It was 9:00 a.m. as Candace woke up in her bed. She was going down the stairs and saw her brothers staying in front of her saying: "Happy birthday, Candace!" Candace just said: "You know Doofenshmirtz has banned birthdays, or?" "Yes, of course we do" Phineas said "but we still want to spend time with you, and because of this we want to go with you to Mt Doofmore!" "Do you have a permission?" Candace asked. "Yes" "What?" "At 6:00 a.m. we asked a Normbot for it, he asked Doofenshmirtz and he gave us the permission through the Normbot." "You were outside?" Candace asked angrily. "No, the Normbot was standing in front of our door, so technically we were still inside." "Well" Candace said "If you really have a permission, ok."

Less later they arrived with the Doofenbus at Mt Doofmore. "It looks beautiful" Phineas said "four Doofenshmirtz heads in one big mountain! What do you say, Candace? Hey, where is Candace?"

Candace was in a pipe to the HQ. Because she started at Mt Doofmore, she spent a lot of time in this pipe. She watched at her watch and finally arrived in the resistance, putting her resistance outfit on. "So, what is it this time?" Candace asked. Baljeet said: "All I can say is: his platyborg is active in one of the Doof heads in Mt Doofmore. But I saw on my screen that you have a permission for this place today so you don't have to fear about the Normbots." Candace looked at Baljeet angrily. Then Baljeet added: "That means… you just came from… oh… sorry, maybe we had to coordinate that better. Well, go stop him… or whatever… please don't hurt me!" So Candace was going back through the pipe to Mt Doofmore, flying with her jetpack to the top and drilling her way in. Then she faced Perry the platyborg, standing aside of a drill. "Okay" Candace said "Whats going on, Perry? Why are you here instead of Doofenshmirtz?" The platyborg just turned his screen tool, and Doofenshmirtz said through the screen: "Well, I really wish I would be there myself, but I had to give two boys a permission, and so I didn't made it in time. However, for this I have my platyborg, who will drill a tunnel to China, so I can add it to my ruling area! And if the people want to use the tunnel, they have to pay one million dollars!" "But that's crazy!" Candace said "No one has so much money, and by the way, how will you handle the magma in the middle of the earth?" "Oh, I have all things planned" Doof said "As soon as Perry has drilled his way there, he will use one of his tools to make an undestroyable wall!" "Wow, that could work" Candace said "But I will stop this!" And she prepared to fight the platyborg. The last they heard from the screen was: "Its muffin time, sir!" "Oh, great! I´m hungry!" Then the screen turned off.

In the meanwhile Phineas and Ferb decided to do something. "I know" Phineas said "Lets take photos of Mt Doofmore and then we draw Mt Doofmore on a piece of paper! And that will be our surprise for Candaces birthday then!" Ferb agreed and they got started.

Again in the meanwhile Candace and Perry were fighting. Perry used all his skills: He was flying, jumping, using his tail, his double morning star and all the other weapons he had. He pushed her into a corner, Candace had no way to escape. Perry was about to do the final punch, as he was falling to the ground. He got an electric shock by Baljeet! "Baljeet!" Candace said surprised "First: You saved my ass! Thanks, man! And second: What do you do here?" "You remember my fight with Buford because of Isabella? Well, platyborg defeated, drill too." Then he was showing Candace the destroyed drill of Doofenshmirtz "Point for Baljeet!"

So Candace putted on her Dooferalls and was going back to Phineas and Ferb. "Oh, there you are, Candace!" Phineas said "You missed all the fun! We made some photos and a self made picture of Mt Doofmore for you as surprise for your birthday!" "Oh, thanks, bro´s! They are wonderful! Thank you! But now we should go home, our permission time is almost over!"


	5. Episode 4: Breath Race

**Episode 4: Breath Race**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room, again. Then mum came to them and said: "Boys, if you hear me scream in the base today, don't worry. I will scream with Miss Garcia-Shapiro via Doofenphone." Then she was going in the base, taking the Doofenphone with her. "Hey Ferb" Phineas said "I know what we´re gonna do today! Whow whow, maybe a bit too excited. I mean, we should play Doofopoly again. Hey, where´s Candace?" At the word ´Candace´ mum was screaming… with Miss Garcia-Shapiro on the Doofenphone.

Candace was outside in the backyard and opened the classical hole in the wall. Less later she arrived in the resistance in her resistance clothes. "Good morning sir" Isabella said. "Hurry, sir" Baljeet said fast "you don't have much time!" "Why?" Candace asked. "Because Doofenshmirtz is driving with a fast car straight out of the Tri-Sate Area…"Baljeet couldn´t finish the sentence. "Why is this a bad thing? I mean, then we got rid of Heinz." "Let me finish! …straight out of the Tri-State Area, to become leader of the whole world!" "But how can I get to him fast enough?" "That's because I invented a super fast resistance race car! With this you should reach Doofenshmirtz in no time." "I didn't listen anymore, because now I have A RACE CAR! WOOHOO!" And with that Candace was breaking through the resistance wall.

At home Phineas and Ferb were playing Doofopoly. Phineas was spinning: "A one! Take a properly instruction card: You meet Doofenshmirtz himself. Obey him! I can do that." Mum screaming.

Meanwhile Candace had reached Doofenshmirtz. "Gasp! Candace Flynn? Obey me!" "Never!" "Really? Okay, it was worth a try. So, here is my Anti-breath-upgrade for my Normbots! It will take your breath so you can´t breath anymore so you will die! What a cooool upgrade." "I will end this, Heinz!" "How if you can´t breath! Hahaha! Oh, and please, don't call me Heinz. I hate this name." And with this Heinz stopped his car and locked the target at Candace and her car.

Phineas and Ferb were still playing. Ferb spinned and had a one, too. "Wow, two ones in one round" Phineas said. "What luck! Okay, let´s look at your properly instruction card: Doofenshmirtz shoots you with an anti-breath-ray and you die. (Mum screaming)You are out for three rounds. (Mum screaming again)Forget what I said about luck."

In the meanwhile Doofenshmirtz had Candace under control, she had nearly no more breath and was about to lose awareness, as another resistance race car was jumping into the ray, pushing Candaces car out. Candace came back to breath and saw who was in it: Baljeet!...again. With losing breath he said: "All…for…freedom…" In that moment Isabella and Buford arrived. "Oh no!" Isabella shouted "Baljeet! Buford, do something!" "No." Then Isabella looked angrily at Buford, was swinging a rope and throwing it in the direction of Baljeets car. Then she pulled out the car with the rope. In the meanwhile Candace jumped silently into Doof´s car and knocked out Heinz. Then she destroyed the prototype ray, and all were save. Then Isabella said: "Buford, you are no help! DOUBLE point for Baljeet!" Baljeet and Buford both said: "What?" Buford added: "That's not fair!" "Yes, yes it is" Isabella just said. But then all resistance members got a punch from nowhere! The platyborg surprised everyone! "Uuuhh…" Candace said "Heeeeeyyy, Perry… Is there a chance that you turn good right now?" The platyporg just punched again. "Well, it was worth a try. RUN!" And with this they jumped into the resistance cars and drived away. Luckily Perry lost them, the resistance was going back into the HQ and Candace putted on her Dooferalls again and was going up to the house.

Phineas and Ferb finished the last round of Doofopoly, as they saw Candace coming back. "Oh, there you are, Candace." Phineas said. "We finished playing Doofopoly" "And I won" Ferb said. "Sounds great" Candace said then "What do you mean, can I play another round with you?" "Yes, of course!" Phineas and Ferb said very happy.


	6. Episode 5: Gnomebots!

**Episode 5: Gnomebots!**

Candace was sitting in her room, listening to the radio. Doofenshmirtz was speaking: "Hello people! I, your leader Doofenshmirtz, allow you to go to the Doofenshmirtz beach today!" "I can´t remember we ever had a beach" Candace thought. "I better be sure my brothers stay in the house." She was going downstairs, but to her surprise she didn't find her brothers anywhere in the house! So she ran fast to the base and shouted: "MUM! Where are Phineas and Ferb?" "You haven't heard it? Today all people can go to the beach! So the boys went there. But I better stay here in the base!" "Okay, thanks, mum." She went to the backyard, opened a hole in a mushroom… sorry, Doofenshroom… jumped into the tunnel and arrived in her resistance clothes in the HQ. "People, changing plans!" Candace shouted "My brothers left the house to go to the beach I never heard of and I HAVE to bring them back home!" "Good idea" Dr. Baljeet said "the beach is one big trap! All the people there are not save!" "WHAT?" Candace shouted even louder "Sorry, I have to go now! Anyone of you, stop Doofenshmirtz for me!" And with that Candace disappeared. "I will stop him!" Isabella said. "oh, oh, oh, I will come with you!" Baljeet said. "No" Buford said "you must stay on the computer to… search information about… things…" "Oh, you are right" Baljeet said "I really have to do that. So, Isabella and Buford, good luck!"

In the meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had fun at the beach "hm…" Phineas thought "Isn´t it weird that Doofenshmirtz allows us to have fun at a beach we never heard of before?" Long pause. "Who cares? As long as we can have fun…" In that moment Candace entered the beach. Bad luck that the beach was GIGANTIC! She began to shout: "Phineas! Ferb! Where are you?" In that moment the beach became surrounded by lava and little Gnomebots were floating to the beach to be sure no one escapes.

The Gnomebots noticed Candace and one of them did a report to Doofenshmirtz: "Miss Flynn is trapped in the beach, sir!" "Oh, that's wonderful!" Doofenshmirtz said "So no one can stop me now!" "By the way, it´s muffin time sir!" a Normbot who was floating in front of him said. "Mmmhh, yummy!" Doofenshmirtz was about to eat a muffin, when Isabella and Buford arrived. "Ooohh, that's right" Doof said "the resistance has multiple members… and I haven't a trap right now, so…" "Attack!" Isabella and Buford shouted. "Wait, wait!" Heinz shouted "First: I hadn't even the chance to explain my plan! And second: With that button right here I can self destruct the beach… and with it your little Flynn-Fletcher friends!" The two resistance members stopped. "Fine" Isabella said. "Okay, here are my Gnomebots! They are so little that they can find every hiding place so no one can hide before the DOOM!" "You are really in love with Doom, aren't you?" Buford asked. "So obvious?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

Candace didn't know that she and her brothers were in high danger. She kept shouting: "Phineas! Ferb!" "Candace!" Phineas shouted back "What´s going on here?" "And what about your Outfit?" Ferb asked. "Umm… well, can´t I try something new?" "Well okay" Ferb said. "But how do we get out?" Phineas asked. Candace just said "My…umm… new outfit seems to have some extra features. Let´s try them out!"

In Doofenshmirtz´s apartement Doofenshmirtz was finished with his explanations… and with eating muffins. Isabella made a note for herself "Every time Doofenshmirtz eats muffins, we should go out of the room." Buford payed attention to that what he can do best: Fighting! He tried to fight with Doofenshmirtz, but before he had the chance to reach Heinz, the leader said: "Platyborg!" Perry appeared and fighted with Buford. But as I said, Buford was a good fighter, they both had the same strength. But at the end Buford won and turned to Doofenshmirtz. "Wait" Doof said "You forgot? If you attack me, I blow up your friends!" He showed his empty hand. "Hey, where is the button?" "I have it!" Isabella said and destroyed the button. "Nooo! Curse you, Isabella and Buford, the resistance members!...Well, I still have the Gnomebots." Isabella and Buford were outside in the town as they heard a "BOOM!" The beach exploded later! They both ran to the unknown beach and cried about Candace, Phineas and Ferb. Then Candace appeared behind them and said: "Why are you crying? We are all out of the beach since one hour." "ALL?" the both asked "Yes" Candace said "I saved them all. Just the Gnomebots are destroyed. "Wow, what a lucky coincidence" Buford said. Then Isabella said: "By the way: Buford, point for you!" "Finally!" "Let´s all go home." Candace said.

Now we look at the destroyed beach. But then something was moving! One Gnomebot survived!

The End?


	7. Episode 6: Me, my daughter &the Fleabots

**Episode 6: Me, my daughter and the Fleabots**

Outside in the town of the Tri-State Area, some people are walking on the streets without fear. They found out a weakness at the Normbots. One of the robots was flying to one of the people and said: "Can I see your papers please." The man just said: "Here is my paper!" And showed the fleas he had. The Normbot looked at the fleas, became confused and exploded!

Bad that Doofenshmirtz saw exactly that explosion. He said: "What? Fleas are destroying my Normbots? That can´t be! Vanessa!" Vanessa appeared: "Yes, dad?" "I know what we´re gonna do today!" "We?" "Yes, we! You help me creating some new, special Normbots and upgrade the old ones!"

At Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas, Ferb and Candace finished playing a round "Goozim Mayhem", when Candaces watch beeped. "Sorry, bro´s" she said "I have something to do." "What to do?" Phineas asked. "You know… something… just play further without me." Candace was going to the kitchen and going through the bathroom sink tunnel. As she arrived in the resistance HQ, she looked back and asked herself: "How did I get through there? I must be smaller than I thought" "Sir" Baljeet said "Doofenshmirtz builds new, little robots with her daughter Vanessa." "New robots?" Candace asked "Yes" Isabella answered "and they upgrade the old Normbots, too!" "I go looking what they are doing" Candace said.

Little later Candace arrived at Doofenshmirtz´s water base. "Ah, Candace Flynn!" Heinz said. Then a rope trapped Candace. "I am sure you already know my daughter Vanessa. She helped me today." "Yes, sure" Vanessa just said and continued listening to her iDoof. "Your father-daughter connection seems not to be the best" Candace said. "Yes" Heinz said "I tried everything: I doomed her mum, I doomed her boyfriends… but she will not love me!" "Oh, Heinz" Candace said in a hopeless voice. "However" Doofenshmirtz said "I noticed that the Normbots become confused by fleas until the explode! The people who know that are using it for their freedom! So I had to upgrade my Normbots against this weakness. And by the way I built little Fleabots! I use the people´s weapon against them! Classic!" Then he and Vanessa were going out and little later a lava pit with a baby goozim in it opened below Candaces feet, luck for her that she was hanging in the rope trap.

In the meanwhile Phineas and Ferb played "Goozim Mayhem" Phineas got a mayhem card: "You got doomed by the lava. Start again. Wow, just Doom Cards. No wonder, there is just one card without Doom in this game."

"Haha! Now you get doomed!" Heinz said excited "A last wish?" Candace thought: "Yes, I like the theme song of the show "Super Doof". Can you sing it?" Doofenshmirtz was confused. "Well, I asked her for a last wish, so:

(badabada beginning from batman and now from agent p song, part of first verse)_Super Doof!_

_He is cool and by the way your leader_

_He is the worlds all best reader_

(from agent p song, second verse)_His rhymes are bad, his look is good_

_He has super powers but he don't use them for good!_

_He has more than the powers you heard_

_He has an eyepatch and a beard_

_When women see him fly they all get doomed!_

_-by me!-_

_He is super, our Super Doof!_

_-Yes, call me so!-_

_Doof!_

_-I said call me Super Doof!-_

_Super Doof!_

Hey, where is Candace Flynn?"

Candace escaped from the rope in the meantime and was about to push a big red button. Doofenshmirtz shouted: "No! Don't push the button!... No the other one." Candace pointed at another big button with yellow and black stripes. "Yes, this button. Don't push it!" Candace pushed the button. A voice said: "Self destruct in 30…29…28…" "Wait a moment" Doofenshmirtz said "why has this thing a self destruct button there?"

_**Flashback**_

_Doofenshmirtz building the water base while sleeping "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…self destruct here…chrrrrrrrrrr"_

"hm." Doofenshmirtz remembered. Vanessa said: I take the last rescue capsule" "Okay, then I take the jetpack." Heinz said "Where is… oh no, it´s in there? That is the same as I would build Candace an own emergency exit!" Then an emergency exit was lighting up and Candace was flying away with the jetpack saying "Byebye, Heinz!" "hm…..then I guess I walk."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! Help, Candace Flynn" "10…9…8…" Candace was outside the base hearing Doofenshmirtz shouting. Well, he is leader, but she felt sorry for him, so she headed back to rescue him. "3…2…1…" BOOM! Candace rescued Heinz. "Oh, thank you, Candace Flynn. But just because of this I don't stop leading!" In that moment Candace throwed Doofenshmirtz into the water. "Curse you, Candace Flynn! And by the way I missed my muffin time! This day is horrible!"

Candace headed back to her house, seeing that Phineas and Ferb finished their round "Goozim Mayhem" "Perfect" Candace said "Then I can join the game again!" "Oh, there you are Candace" Phineas said, and they played another round "Goozim Mayhem"

ADDITIONAL SCENE

A TV spot: "The new iDoof 2! Now with Doofenorganizer, personal Normbot and self dooming function! Now available for 9.888.777,65$! Own the iDoof 2 or get DOOMED! A spot sponsored by our leader Doofenshmirtz! ´Now buy it and then go to bed´ "


	8. Episode 7: Snow of DOOM!

**Episode 7: Snow of DOOM!**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room again. They were shivering. "Why is it so cold today?" Phineas asked. "It isn't winter!" Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. In that moment Candace was coming into the room. She asked: "Where is mum? She isn't in the base!" "Oh" Phineas said "It´s so cold today that mum is hiding in her warm bed." "Hmm, now that you say it" Candace said "It´s really cold. I… have to check something out." And with that Candace was running away. "Hmm" Phineas said "I wonder where Candace is going to…" Candace was outside in the backyard and saw what she never had even guessed: All over the town snow outside of winter time! "What the heck is going on here?" Candace was going through the garden hose entrance, arrived in HQ and asked: "BALJEET! WHATS GOING ON?" "Doofenshmirtz seems to start the winter earlier this year" Baljeet said "The problem is: it´s going so cold that everyone will die!" "Oh no!" Candace said "My brothers! Umm…" She tried to decide between Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. "Umm…Isabella!" "Yes, sir?" "You have to be sure that my brothers stay alive as long as I am not there!" "Okay!" And Isabella was going up to the house, while Candace disappeared to Doofenshmirtz´s apartement.

Isabella arrived at the front door and rang the bell. Ferb opened the door. That was a magical moment. They looked in the eyes of each other, they fell in love to each other, but they both didn't notice that the other one loved him/her, too. So they both hided it. "He-hello." Isabella said "I am…Britney Luver" As she realized what she had said, she putted both hands on her mouth in shock. "Hello Britney. Do you want to come in and play with us?" "Y-y-yes, but…please wear warm jackets. I think it will be even colder today"

Candace arrived in Doofenshmirtz´s apartement and got trapped by chocolate! Well, the chocolate was just on her feet and legs, but it was enough that Candace wasn't able to go further. "Ah, Candace Flynn!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Heinz" Candace responded. "Don't call me Heinz! Call me Doofenshmirtz! Or Doof!" "What about Food?" "What?" "Doof backwards, Food!" "Oh, yes, that's…that's right, oh yes, very funny BUT NO!" "Why do you make a deadly cold winter?" "Well, I make this winter all over the world! All people will die, except… they agree to my leadership!" "But why do you do this in your Tri-State Area, too? It IS already under your control!" "Well, I have a younger brother, Roger. I didn't had any problems with him…until yesterday! You must know, he is the mayor of Druselstein, my home town. First he wanted to be the mayor here, but you know, I am leader here, so I gave him the chance to be mayor of Druselstein…however, he is in my town now, and yesterday I sent him per Normbot an invitation to come. But even now he isn't here! And now I will be sure that he get DOOMED!" "But you will kill many other people, too!" "Who cares?" It was being colder and colder…

In the meanwhile Isabella asked the two brothers, but more Ferb: "So… what are you doing inside here?" "We play" Phineas answered. "Really?" Isabella said interested "Can we play Ferbs favorite game?" "Ferbs favorite?" Phineas asked. "Are you okay, Britney?" "Yes" Isabella said a bit confused. Long pause. "Okay" Phineas said, "let´s play Normbot Attack!" "Uuuhh" Isabella said "Good game!" In that moment it was being colder and colder, Phineas and Ferb shivered even with the jackets they weared now. "Uh oh!" Isabella thought. She was running through the house, turning on all heaters to full power. Then she got back to P and F and said: "Good that Doofenshmirtz didn't banned heaters. Let´s play."

In the meanwhile Doofenshmirtz had muffin time again, reason enough for Candace to escape the trap with one of her tools on her resistance outfit. Doofenshmirtz was standing with the back to her AND to the snow machine. Candace was throwing the machine out of the window and the winter had an end. Just now Doofenshmirtz noticed that Candace was free. "What the…Curse you, Candace Flynn!" "However" Candace said "Bye bye…Food! Hihi!" And with that Candace disappeared.

Less later she arrived at home and saw that Isabella was a good guard for the boys as she saw they were wearing jackets and she noticed that the heaters were on full power. The three finished playing Normbot Attack. Candace said: "Okay, I am back. You can go, girl." "Bye, Britney" Phineas said. Candace was confused. Isabella said: "Bye Ferb! Bye Phineas! I will explain you later, Candace." And with this Isabella was going back to HQ. "So, did you have fun with ´Britney´?" Candace asked. "Yes" Phineas said "This was the first time since five years we met someone else than our family, Doofenshmirtz or Normbots! So, yes, it was wonderful!" "Good to hear this" Candace said "Ferb? What do you say?" Ferb was deep in his thoughts. "Hello! Ferb!" "What? Oh… I never loved a day so much than today!"

ADDITIONAL SCENE

Doofenshmirtz was sitting in his big boss chair, as Francis Monogram arrived. "Sir, Roger is here!" Roger appeared behind Monogram. His outfit was the same like Doofs, just without the grey gloves, and the shoes were more similar to the shoes of first dimension Roger. His head looked like first Rogers, too. He had no eyepatch, but he weared sunglasses. He said: "Sorry that I am one day too late, brotherheart. Your Normbot message never arrived me, Francis here just found me in the town and now I am here!" "Oh, if that so…" Doofenshmirtz said. "Then it´s okay. Welcome in my Tri-State Area, brotherheart!"

_**Note:**__ The problem with Ferbella was that I am working in the direction of the movie. And because in the movie P and F didn't knew Isabella, I had to add the idea with the wrong name. But now I have Ferbella in, robinbid123!_


	9. Episode 8: Pharao Doofenshmirtz Part 1

**Episode 8: Pharao Doofenshmirtz? (Part 1)**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Hey, Ferb" Phineas said to his brother "you know what would be interesting? Counting the peas we have!" "Yes, do that" Mom said while walking to them "I will hide in the roof today" "Oookaaayyy" Phineas said "Hey, where is Candace?"

Candace was in the living room, rotated a picture, and a secret door opened. She was falling down the pipe and arrived in the resistance HQ. "Good morning, Sir!" Baljeet greeted. "Just come to the point!" Candace just responded. "Oh... okay…Doofenshmirtz is building a machine. We don't know what it can, but it seems to have something to do with a lot of sand!" "Okay, I´m on it" Candace said and leaved the HQ.

Phineas and Ferb in the meanwhile putted all peas on the kitchen table and began to count. Phineas: "One…" Ferb: "Two…" "three" "four"

Again in the meanwhile Mom was in the roof, counting, too: "five, four, three, two, one… AAAHH!" She was doofenphone screaming with Ms. Garcia-Shapiro again.

Again again in the meanwhile Candace arrived at Doofenshmirtz´s apartement. "Ah, Candace Flynn!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Heinz." Candace responded. "Arrrggg! Don't…call…me…Heinz!" Then he blasted with a cannon on Candace and she was trapped in a bubble. "You sure wonder what I planned today!" "Really…yes." "Really? You have no clue?" "nope." "That's wonderful! So: One day I thought about the old Egypt, it´s pharaos and so on. Then I thought: Hey, what if the Tri-State Area would be like Egypt? Pyramids with treasures and deadly traps! That's sooo cool! So behold the Egypt-inator!" Candace asked: "Why is it called Egypt-inator?" "Well" Doof answered "I thought it sounds cooler this way, I mean, it sounds better than Egypt…blaster…thingy…see?"

In the meanwhile Phineas and Ferb still counted: "126" "127" "128"…

And Mom was still screaming with Ms. Garcia-Shapiro: "Aaahh!" "Aaahh!" "Aaahh!"…

Back to Doofenshmirtz: A Normbot came in and said: "It´s muffin time, Sir!" Doof took a muffin and ate it, as he heard a "pop"! Candace popped the bubble and was ready to fight! Doof putted the muffin away and was ready to fight, too. Then he thought again: "Wait a minute…why do I want to fight? Platyborg! I have muffin time. Fight her." And Perry did so. He punched Candace into the face, but Candace punched back! Bad that she hitted a metal part so it didn't hurt him. "Uh oh!" Candace thought. Perry used his double morning star, Candace looked like she lost, but then something happened that the platyborg never had expected: Candace just putted her leg long on the floor and Perry was falling down over Candaces leg to the ground, exactly on a taser laying around! Candace faced Doofenshmirtz to fight, but it was too late: Doofenshmirtz already pushed the button on his machine and the Tri-State Area transformed into Egypt…

To be continued…


	10. Episode 8: Pharao Doofenshmirtz Part 2

**Episode 8: Pharao Doofenshmirtz? (Part 2)**

"328" "329" "330" Phineas and Ferb still counted their peas. But then Phineas noticed: "Hey, Ferb, is it getting warmer here?" Then he looked around. "And did we live in an Egypt tent before?" Then Phineas and Ferb heard someone shout: "Aaahh!" "Well" Phineas said "Mom still on the roof of the tent. But I wonder where Candace is…" Then Ferb wanted something to say: "Well, we are no longer in our house, because it doesn't exist anymore, so we don't have to follow her `Stay in the house` rule." "You are right, Ferb" Phineas said "Lets search for Candace."

In the meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz´s apartement, Doofenshmirtz felt as lucky as he last felt at the Normbot invasion! "Yes! It´s working! I am the king of the Egypt-State-Area! A pharaoh!" And with that he putted an Egypt pharaoh hat on his head and changed his clothes to egypt clothes. The platyborg just got up from the floor and seemed like the taser didn't do anything bad to him. He was still functioning properly. So Doofenshmirtz gave the command: "Platyborg! Push Candace Flynn out of the window! She will not survive it from this height!" The platyborg pointed to the outside to give Heinz the hint, that Doofenshmirtz´s building now was a pyramid. "Do it anyway!" Doofenshmirtz said, because it was the biggest pyramid all over the Egypt-State-Area! So Perry wanted to push Candace out of the window…hole, when Candace tried: "Perry, are you sure you don't remember your old life in our family? Your family still loves you, you can stop it now!" At this words Candace liked to kill herself because normally she would never say something with such feelings, but the Platyborg stopped for a moment. `Yes!´ Candace thought. But then the platyborg pushed her out.

Candace was falling down the pyramid, but she was not shouting `Aaahh` like normal humans would do. She just said to herself: "Oh, they are so stupid! I am in the resistance!" So she opened her parachute and she arrived save at the ground. But then she saw Phineas and Ferb…outside! She was about to freak out, but then she saw that the boys went into the Doofenshmirtz pyramid.

"We should ask Doofenshmirtz if he saw our sister around!" Phineas said "He knows everything!" "By the way, pyramids are hiding big treasures" Ferb said. "Yeah. Maybe we get rich." Phineas responded. Candace followed the boys to the inside of the pyramid, but without their knowing, she was hiding a few metres behind them in the shadows, because she was still wearing her resistance outfit, and Phineas and Ferb should not know that she is in the resistance. But at entering Candace accidentally pushed a big rock, and this rock was now coming inside. Candace was hiding in the shadows at the walls, so she was save. But her brothers were in the middle of the path, and Candace was in the resistance outfit, so she had not the chance to save her brothers. By the way, if she would use her resistance skills, Phineas and Ferb would find out her secret. So she had to watch that the rock was coming closer and closer to the boys. They already noticed it and jumped on the top of the rock and walked on it. "Ferb, that's really dangerous!" Phineas shouted. "But there is no other way to survive this trap…except of the walls." Ferb responded. "Yes, so that was a good choice, boys" Candace said to herself. The boys jumped down the rock and were going to the next room. They closed the door, and the rock was hitting the door and changing the direction…to Candace! "Uh oh!" Candace said, and she was running from the rock. But the rock just missed her and rolled away. Candace was going back and used the egyptian elevator to Doofenshmirtz´s level. At the next level, the big rock came in, and then the next level, Candace noticed it as the rock and ran away… again. She was running down two staircases while shouting: "Why does this thing follow me? Aaahh!" Then she runned into another room and slammed the door! But she didn't notice that a lot of water and toilet paper was falling down on her, and a few seconds later she looked like a mummy.

Phineas and Ferb in the meanwhile were the next room to Candace. The room where the boys were looked like a storage with a lot of fake plastic treasures. "Nothing here is real" Phineas said. Lets finally go to Doofenshmirtz! Oh, and we should take this mummy with us. This thing looks very…" He stopped and lookend at Candace-mummy. "…REAL!" So they ran away to the next elevator that took them to Doofenshmirtz. Candace wasn't fast enough to follow so she had to take the stairs.

Phineas and Ferb arrived at Doofenshmirtz´s level. "Hi, Mr. Doofenshmirtz!" Phineas said. "What do you want?" Doofenshmirtz shouted very unfriendly. "Did you see our sister?" Phineas asked "Her name is Can…" Then the mummy arrived and shouted: "Doooofenshmiiirtz!" Phineas and Ferb were really scared and Phineas just said: "Well, I see, you have work, so BYE!" And with that Phineas and Ferb decided to run home and stay there as long as the Egypt-State-Area exists. Doofenshmirtz was at home, but he was scared, too. He asked: "What do you want?" Candace noticed that Doofenshmirtz was really scared and decided to use that to make all things normal. "Well, I just want one thing: Turn the Egypt-State-Area back into the Tri-State-Area!" And Doofenshmirtz did so. He reversed the ray and all was going to normal again…well, second-dimension-normal. Candace continued: "The next I want is…" "Wait a minute" Doofenshmirtz said "I am so stupid! I have a platyborg! Platyborg! Push the mummy out like you did with Candace Flynn!" So the platyborg pushed the mummy out, and the wind outside took off the toilet paper from Candace, and she looked normal again. "Still stupid" Candace said and opened the parachute that took her home.

As she arrived at home in normal clothes, Phineas said: "Oh, there you are, Candace! We didn't leave the house!" Candace knew that he lied, but she just said: "Of course not."

Doofenshmirtz in the meanwhile was thinking hard. "Something is missing... I know! I haven't cursed anyone yet! So… curse you, mummy!"


	11. Episode 9: Doofs Personal Singer

**Episode 9: Doofs Personal Singer**

It was a normal day in the second dimension: Phineas and Ferb did something boring, Mom was hiding in the base and… oh, please! It was NO normal day! Doofenshmirtz gave a special speech on TV:

"To all people of the Tri-State Area: Today is a very special day. I am bored and need a personal singer! So everyone of you is allowed to sing for me, and maybe you become Doofenshmirtz´s Personal Singer! Remember two things: Normally I would doom you for singing AND if you win, you are out of slavery because you will be part of the Doofenshmirtz leadership then! So give your best or go to bed!"

Everyone was happy about this big chance of freedom! Phineas and Ferb watched this and decided to go there, too. But then Phineas noticed: "Hey, where´s Candace?"

Candace didn't notice that Phineas and Ferb wanted to go out of the house. She was in the bathroom and used an entrance to the Resistance HQ, that leads through… the toilet. When she arrived at the HQ, she said: "I don't trust this contest! I am sure Doofenshmirtz has another plan! Baljeet?" Baljeet answered: "You are right, leader. He really has another plan. The building, where the competition is, is a big robot! Well, it is a normal building, and Doofenshmirtz turned it into a big robot, but I think it´s nearly the same." "What?" Candace shouted "I must stop the competition! I have to go!" "Good Luck!" all members responded. And with that Candace was on her way to the building.

Phineas and Ferb already arrived at the contest place. They noticed that Isabella was there, too. "Britney?" Phineas asked. "What?" Isabella was confused. "I am not…" "Britney Luver?" Ferb asked. "Ooohh" Isabella remembered. "Hi, Ferb… and Phineas." "What are you doing here?" Phineas asked. Isabella responded: "I and my firestorm girls want to sing so we can be part of the Doofenshmirtz leadership." She didn't say part 2 of the plan: They want to infiltrate the leadership and defeat it from the inside. "Cool, we too!" Phineas said. Ferb continued: "We could sing together, as a group." Isabella´s heart was bumping, and she forgot the plan. "Y-y-yeah, s-s-sure!" And with that the group was waiting…

Candace arrived at the same building, at the level where Doof prepared himself for the show. That means, he was just standing around and waiting for Candace. "Ah, Candace Flynn!" Doofenshmirtz said and trapped her with metal arms that were holding Candace at her arms and legs. "Really?" Candace asked. "What?" Doof just responded. "Well, I could push the button to turn the building into a robot right now… but that would be a little bit early, so I wait with that until my first break in the show." And with that he was starting the show. He got the first singers, and they were terrible! "Man, when is my break?" Doofenshmirtz asked himself after singer number 10.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the firestorm girls were still waiting. "So…" Phineas tried to start a conversation "what are you doing in your free time?" "I do karate, judo, boxing, kickboxing, thai boxing, fencing and aikido." Isabella answered "…not that I would need that… and what are you two doing normally?" Ferb answered: "We have to follow Candaces ´Stay in the house´ rule, so we are doing normal boring stuff, like playing games like Doofopoly." "Oh yes, I forgot" Isabella said "But how did Candace allow you to go out today?" "She don't know that we are not in our house" Phineas answered. That was reason enough for Isabella to take an eye on them, especially on Ferb…

Now it was the first break. "Finally" Doofenshmirtz said "okay, one or two people were good singers, they would have a chance… but now I push the button to turn the building into a robot and destroy the Tri-State Area as a sign of my power!" And with that, he pushed the button, and the building turned into a big, scary robot. Everyone in the building was scared why the building is moving, but Doof just said through the microphone: "Don't worry, it´s just an earthquake." Then he realized: "Wait, where is Candace Flynn?" Then he turned around and saw that Candace was some kind of wiring… things…to things… and the robot turned around into another direction. "I will find out how to stop the robot…" Candace said to herself, but Doofenshmirtz prepared a second pair of metal arms, and Candace was trapped again. "Well" Doofenshmirtz said "I have to go back to the competition. I guess you might be hungry. So the platyborg will bring you food. Bye!" Then the platyborg brought food to Candace. "Candace just answered: "How should I be able to eat when I am trapped?" The platyborg was just showing a glass of pepper, and Candace said: "Yes, please."

In this moment Phineas and Ferb heard that it was their turn now. So they were going to Doofenshmirtz and with Isabella and the firestorm girls, they were singing a song: The song "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". When they were finished, Doofenshmirtz said: "Well, you are good. And you were the last ones." Then he took the microphone and said: "I will now say who won the contest: Phineas, Ferb and Britney." Then he turned back to the group and said: "You are now part of my leadership. Just stay in my apartement… forever." "Oh, sorry" Phineas said "Candace will be worried if we don't come back home…" "Then you must decide!" Doofenshmirtz said "Me, the great leader, or your boring sister!" "If that so" Phineas answered "we go back home! We don't go to someone who force us to decide, even if it is our leader!" "Fine!" Doof responded. He took the microphone again and said: "Changing plans! I have to take the second place: Marty the rabbit and his musician blender. And don't forget: Tomorrow all the others of you are slaves again, so go to bed!" Then he heard a ´boom´ and noticed that the building wasn't moving anymore. So he went back to Candace and saw that Candace was free and destroyed the robot. Doofenshmirtz shouted: "Curse you, Can… wait, is that a big hill of pepper on the food the platyborg brought you?" Then Candace was blowing the pepper away and rest of the robot was about to sneeze. "Yes, your fast ticket to your apartement" Candace responded. Doof wanted to say: "But I don't want to go there this way…" but it was too late. He already found himself in the air and shouted: "Curse you, Candace Flynn!" Candace was in the air, too, but she just opened her resistance parachute and was flying home.

Phineas and Ferb were already back at home, and as Candace arrived, she saw that Phineas and Ferb were sleeping on the Couch. So Candace didn't notice that Phineas and Ferb were outside today.

Additional scene:

Doofenshmirtz called the third place of the contest to come. A few minutes later he arrived at Doofenshmirtz´s apartement. "Well" Doofenshmirtz said "I liked your song so much, that I thought: I can´t leave him in slavery! So I decided you would make a great intern!" The person who won the third place looked exactly like his first dimension self, and he looked very surprised right now. "Really? You liked my song ´Carl the intern´? Oh, that's great! I promise, I will be a good intern… or evil… however you want it, but thanks!" "Just one thing" Doofenshmirtz said "please, change your clothing style." "Of course, leader!" Carl responded.


	12. Episode 10: Out of control

**Episode 10: Out of control**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the kitchen, when Candace came in. "Hey, boys. What are you doing today?" Candace asked. "I was thinking about that" Phineas answered "I think… we eat some Ice Cream!" "But Doofenshmirtz banned Ice Cream." Candace said. "Not the Doofenshmirtz flavor, because that flavor tastes terrible." Phineas responded. "Well" Candace said "If that so, I can let you alone again." And with that she walked away. Phineas said to Ferb: "I wonder where Candace disappears every time…"

Candace used the classic "door in the house wall" entrance and arrived with the elevator in the resistance HQ. "Good morning, Sir!" Baljeet and Isabella said. "Where is Buford?" Candace asked. Baljeet answered: "Well, Buford isn't a part of the resistance, so he hasn't the duty to be here. But if you want to know: We really don't know." "However" Candace said "I will check Doofenshmirtz" "No instructions?" Baljeet asked. "No" Candace simply answered.

In the meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb got some Ice Cream, when they heard a noise from outside. "What was that?" Phineas wondered. He opened the front door, stumbled, and lost his Ice Cream that was flying in the direction of Buford! "My shirt!" Buford shouted. He got angry and faced Phineas: "You will pay for this! And because it is the banned Ice Cream, you will extra-pay!" "But it´s the Doofenshmirtz-fla…" "However! You will pay NOW!" "Hey!" another voice said "give him a chance!" It was Baljeet. "Dr. Baljeet" Buford was surprised "But… but I want this fight!" "I know, I know" Baljeet answered "I just said: Give him a chance. Let me train him until 3 o´clock. Then you can meet here again and fight." "Okay, sounds fair." Buford said and was going away. Baljeet was now talking to Phineas: "Don't ask why I help you. I, someone you don't even know! I just say: I have an open battle with him." With that he means the fight for Isabella. "Lets just begin with the training." Baljeet said. Candace, in Dooferalls, was coming at that moment and was shocked: "Training for what?" she asked Baljeet. He answered: "Buford wants to fight with Phineas!" "WHAT?" Candace shouted "Talk to Buford! Stop this match!" "Yes" Phineas said "this guy seems to be very strong. And I can´t even fight!" "But I know him!" Baljeet answered "He really wants that match. It will be hard to make him stop the battle" "Just do it!" Candace shouted "I have better things to do. You know what I mean." And with that Candace continued her way to Doofenshmirtz. "Well, that was weird" Phineas was confused.

Candace, now in resistance clothes, arrived at Doofenshmirtz´s apartement and was falling in a giant pot full of cake. "Hello, Candace Flynn." Doofenshmirtz showed up on a platform above her. "Heinz." Candace responded. Like every day, he noticed that and responded: "Argh! How often did I tell you not to call me Heinz!? However, today is my birthday! And you will give me a special surprise!" "I get destroyed?" Candace guessed. "No!" Heinz answered "You get destroyed! … Oh, yeah, you are right. I built two giant lasers. The first will stay here to destroy you, and the second is on my hovercar to drive around with it and do some chaos!" "Why?" Candace asked "You are the leader. Why do you destroy your own city then?" "To refresh my respect in the Tri-State Area!" Doof answered "See you later! Or not! Bye!" He was flying away with the second laser. Candace looked at the first laser: "Really? He forgot to turn that laser on?" Then she looked at her watch (her arms were still free, what a noob of leader): "Oh, it´s 3 o´clock. Lets call Baljeet." So he opened the hologram call menu to talk to Baljeet: "Baljeet? How is it going?" "I just say it that way: The fight is beginning." Baljeet answered. Candace asked herself: "Ooooouuuhhh, why must I do everything myself?" Then she noticed that the cake wasn't even hard, so she just used her grappling gun, was shooting it at the platform and got out of the pot. She was now standing on the platform and cleaning her clothes from the cake.

Buford in the meanwhile began with the first punch and did hit Phineas right in the face. Phineas was not good in the training, so he had really bad chances to win that street battle. Buford didn't stop punching and kicking him. When Candace arrived, hiding in a distance of a few metres, she saw that Phineas was about to lose. "How can I stop this battle?" Candace thought "Buford is really angry about that Ice Cream accident… Oh Phineas, you are doing things…" Then she saw Doofenshmirtz´s hovercar flying above her, and she got an idea: "Doofenshmirtz has birthday! Maybe he has something useful in his hovercar…" So she used her grappling gun again to get access to the hovercar.

When she arrived, Doofenshmirtz was surprised: "Candace Flynn! How did you get here?" "With a grappling gun" Candace answered. Doofenshmirtz said: "I didn't mean that one…however, you are no match for my paddle ball! I got that birthday gift from a Mr. Van Stomm." "Buford…" Candace thought angrily. But then she saw some party whistles, got them and was punching him with two of them into the face: left right left right… "Ouch!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "That's not fair didn't have even the chance to hit you one time with the paddle ball! Please give me a short break, I need some Ice Cream… got it! It´s Doofenshmirtz flavor, and I am the only one in the whole world who likes this flavor! Can you believe that?" "Ice Cream?" Candace got the idea to stop the fight below. It wasn't the nice way, (but he is the leader and must be stopped, so who cares?) but she just stole the Ice Cream right out of his hand and threw it down on the street. But a moment before, the Ice Cream touches the laser, and the laser explodes. "Hm." Doofenshmirtz said "Maybe I should have expected that and make the laser save from Ice Cream destruction, but, you know, Candace Flynn, I am an evil leader, not a genius leader! So… Curse you, Candace Flynn!" Candace Flynn jumped down the hovercar into the backyard.

Phineas was nearly finished by Buford, the resistance resisting boy wanted to do the last, deadly punch, when some Ice Cream just landed on Phineas´ head. Buford stopped and was happy now: "Ha! Now your shirt is dirty, too! And it´s exactly the same flavor! Okay, this is counting, too. Sorry that you are so injured now." "Wait!" Phineas said angrily "You...you just injured my whole body so that even walking is very hard for me now! And…and you really think I just forgive you!?" "Do you want to die!?" Buford got angry again. When Phineas realized what he was doing and where that was going to, he just said: "Umm, just forget what I said. I forgive you…" And with that he tried to run back into the house. Ferb followed him.

When the two got back into the house, the met Candace. She asked: "How was the match going?" "No one won" Ferb answered for Phineas. "Well" Candace said "I will try to repair Phineas, after that I have to go again to talk to _someone_!" "I hope everything is okay again tomorrow" Phineas said.

Additional Scene

Candace arrived in the resistance again and shouted: "Buford! Come here!" "What is it, Flynn?" Buford asked. "What it is?" Candace shouted "You know exactly what it is!" "Ooohh, you mean the fight with your brother." "Of course I mean that." "And? I am not part of the resistance. If I fight your brother, it isn't a resistance thing. It´s my thing! Baljeet made it to a resistance thing!" "Hey, don't put me into the conversation!" Baljeet shouted from the computer. "However, it was still my thing!" Buford said. Candace had no argument against this statement: "Damn it!"


	13. Episode 11: About movies and muffins

**Episode 11: About movies and muffins**

You see the Tri-State Area. A giant Doofenshmirtz is walking through it, destroying all buildings. Then he shouted with Phineas´ voice: "No one can stop Doofenshmirtz!" Then Candaces giant foot got into the city set that was on the floor of the Flynn-Fletcher living room, destroying the Doofenshmirtz toy figure. The camera now showed her face, when Candace shouted: "Doofenshmirtz will destroy you all!" "Candace! You ruined everything!" Phineas said. "What are you doing anyway?" Candace asked. "We make a movie about Doofenshmirtz" Phineas answered "we will post it into the Doofennet (second dimension Internet)" "Oh, sorry." Candace said "I thought you are doing something different. Well, good luck." Then mum and dad came in. Dad said: "If you search me, I am off to the factory. Have fun! But not more than Doofenshmirtz allows." Mum said: "You boys know where I am: in the base. See you… or not." And they both were going. "Hm" Phineas said "Why did mum choose the base to hide, Candace? Hey, where is Candace?"

"Good morning, Sir!" the resistance saluted to Candace. Baljeet said: "Doofenshmirtz is doing nothing, and that is really suspicious." "Umm yeah" Candace said "We talk about the combination of nothing and suspicious later." And Candace was going to Doofs headquarters.

Phineas and Ferb were making a new video inspired by Candace. "Yeah, that's good!" Phineas said "Lets do the next scene!"

Candace arrived and destroyed Doofenshmirtz´s door. Heinz was just sitting on his table and said: "Candace Flynn! Did you really need to break this door? I mean, it wasn't even locked!" "Wait" Candace said "the door wasn't locked?" "Yeah" Doof said "You will pay… for my door. That are 40 dollars." "I don't pay for your door, Doofenshmirtz, you are the leader, that's reason enough to break your door." "Platyborg!" The platyborg was coming down and threatened with his cannon. "Fine" Candace said "here are your 40 dollars. What are you doing anyway?" "It´s muffin time, Sir!" a Normbot came in, bringing a big muffin. "Yeah, muffin time is the word" Doofenshmirtz said "I heard, if you let a muffin stay on the table for years, it will grow and grow, until it is a giant muffin!" "So you want to have giant muffin time, huh?" "Yeah, that's why I invented the Age-increaser! Well, because I don't want to wait so long…"

Phineas and Ferb were still making the movie. "Almost finished" Phineas said "This is goona be a hit in the Doofennet!"

Doofenshmirtz turned on the Age-increaser, and the muffin got older and bigger! "Wow! It is really true!" Doofenshmirtz shouted excited "it´s giant muffin time! I just get some milk to the muffin. I am back in a moment…" When Doof came back, he was shocked: "Candace Flynn! You ate the whole muffin!?" "Sorry!" Candace said "It tasted better than I thought! Can´t get enough of it now!" "Candace, I created this for fun and muffins, but now I will make you unable to fight! And old!" And he was shooting lasers at Candace, but he didn't hit her. "Can you please stay at one point? I can`t hit you!"

At home Phineas shouted: "It´s ready! The movie is finished! Can´t wait to show it Candace."

Doofenshmirtz got enough: "Okay, I have no nerves anymore!" He powered up the machine to full power. "Say goodbye, Candace Flyyyyyyyynn!" The machine exploded! After the explosion, they were still in normal age. "Hm." Doof said "I thought we would get old now. " "Yeah" Candace agreed. "Well" Heinz responded "Curse you, Candace Flynn…I guess…" "So… I´m gonna go now." "Yeah. See you tomorrow." Now Candace was going home.

At home, she met Phineas and Ferb who wanted to tell her something: "We made a new movie inspired by you!" Phineas said "It´s already a hit in the Doofennet!" "Oh" Candace said "show me the movie!" So Candace watched the movie:

_You see the Tri-State Area. A giant Doof got destroyed by a giant foot. Now Candaces face was looking into the camera saying in slow motion: "Doooooooofeeeenshmiiiirtz wiiiill deeestrooooyyyy yyyyoooouuuu aaaall!" Then a fake planet earth was exploding. THE END!_

"What do you think?" Phineas asked. "That was… umm… great…" Candace lied. "Good that you like it" Phineas said "It has 50 million favorites already!" All what Candace thought was: ´Great. I helped Doofenshmitz´s leadership to extend.´


	14. Episode 12: Virtual Camping

**Episode 12: Virtual Camping**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room. Phineas said: "Hey Ferb. Do you have an idea what we can do?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Hm" Phineas said "Maybe Candace has an idea. Hey where is Candace?"

Candace was in the backyard. She wanted to go down to the resistance, but Baljeet, Isabella and Buford were just coming into the backyard. "Hey, Sir." Baljeet said. "Explanation please" Candace answered. Baljeet said: "Doofenshmirtz didn't plan anything today. He has a date. So we have some time for secret fun." "In the backyard?" Candace asked "Isn't that a bit obvious? For my brothers and Doofenshmirtz?" "No" Baljeet answered "I will open a portal to a virtual camping place." "Nice." Candace answered. Baljeet opened the portal and the resistance members were going camping, virtual style.

Phineas in the meanwhile asked Ferb: "What do you think Candace is going?" Ferb just shrugged his shoulders again. "Lets go check it out!" Phineas said "Time for adventure!" For the boys even going into the backyard was an adventure. They saw a white glowing portal. "What do you think, Ferb?" Phineas asked "Should we go in?" Ferb just looked at Phineas. "You are right. I said time for adventure! So let the adventure begin!" Phineas shouted.

Phineas shouted very loud, so Candace heard it through the portal: "Oh no. I knew it. " Candace said. Less later the boys arrived at Candace. The resistance was hiding behind trees. "You are camping?" Phineas asked "That is awesome! Why didn't you take us with you?" "Because it is dangerous here, too!" Candace answered. "I don't get it" Phineas said "Why?" "Because… of bigfoot!" Candace lied. "Bigfoot?" Phineas asked. "Yeah, Bigfoot." Candace explained "It is a big scary monster. It will eat you!" "I don't believe you." Phineas answered, while Ferb shook his head in agreement. "Fine." Candace answered "I will let you look around. But if you get eaten by Bigfoot, don't say I didn't warn you."

In the meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz´s apartement, Doofenshmirtz was preparing for the date. A dinner table was standing in the middle of the room, with really good food on it. He even made a cucumber drink, and he didn't even like cucumbers! (So it should be clear that they are banned) The door bell rang. Doof opened the door: "Hello. I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I am the leader of the Tri-State Area, you know…" "Wow, the leader! Maybe the best date I ever had" the unknown female person said. "How about dinner?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Candace met the resistance members in the deep forest to create a plan to scare Phineas and Ferb back home. "I have an idea!" Buford said "How about making a bigfoot figure and scare the boys away with it?" "Wow, Buford!" Isabella said "good involvement, point for you!" "Yay! Buford rocks!" Buford shouted. But Baljeet remembered him: "You know I have still more points, do you?" "Damn it!" "Okay, people, lets do what Buford said!" Candace shouted out the order.

At Doofenshmirtz´s apartement they finished eating. "So, how was the dinner?" Heinz asked. The unknown woman answered: "The turkey was cold, the potatoes were gross, the sauerkraut is so german and the cucumber drink… bah!" "How can you dare!" Doofenshmirtz shouted angry "Now you will pay!" "Not if you pay first!" the woman shouted. Doofenshmirtz´s date was no one else than… Professor Poofenplotz! She fired her laser cannon at Heinz, and he fell out of the window and down the building until the ground stopped him. Exactly at that moment Perry the platyborg came back from shopping. He looked at his master, who just said: "No, forget it! Don't feel guilty. Just… just hurry to go up into my apartement, please."

Phineas and Ferb have seen everything of the virtual camping place, when they saw Bigfoot stepping just in front of the two boys: "GROOOOOAAAAAR!" The boys sreamed and were running home! The resistance got out of the costume, and Candace said: "Finally. Now we can have some fun…" But right at that moment the REAL Bigfoot appeared. The resistance looked at it and decided to run out of the camping place, too. "How is that possible!?" Candace asked Baljeet. "I don't know!" he answered, and they continued running.

Doofenshmirtz in the meanwhile got all stairs back to his apartement. Next to him the elevator opened, and Perry the platyborg came out with his shopping bags, and looked again at his master. Heinz facepalmed himself: "Really?" He got back into the apartement and shouted: "This time I will destroy you! I am evil! I know how to do that!" " I am evil, too!" Poofenplotz responded. "Wait, really?" Doofenshmirtz asked "But that´s wonderful! Man, and I made a cucumber drink, but I don't even like cucumber!" "So…" Poofenplotz said "…we both are evil and don't like cucumbers? Maybe there is still a future for us!" "Yeah!" Doofenshmirtz answered "hey, I got an idea: I am the leader, so you can be my leader queen!" "Oh, that´s wonderful!" Poofenplotz was jumping around in luck. But then she accidentally jumped out of the window and hit the ground. Then she was been driving into Hospital. "Oh no!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "I will come to hospital! To the bed next to you!" And he was jumping down the building. The platyborg saw that and was flying after him and saved him. "Oh, of course, now you save me!" Doofenshmirtz said "Where have you been 30 minutes ago, oh right, shopping!"


	15. Episode 13: Robotic adventure

**Episode 13: Robotic adventure**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room again. This time they were playing a robot fighting video game. Phineases robot punched Ferbs robot. Ferbs robot was nearly defeated, when a Doofenshmirtz robot joined the fight and crushed both robots. Then a message said "Doofenshmirtz wins every fight!" "Oh yeah, that's right" Phineas said "Hey, where's Candace?"

Down in the resistance HQ Candace arrived and saw Baljeet watching Phineas and Ferb playing via screen. "What are you doing?" Candace asked. Just now Baljeet noticed Candace was there and switched to the desktop quickly: "Umm, nothing… however, Doofenshmirtz is building new robots again. This time they are like pigeons. I really don't know why he wants pigeons! I mean, they are just disturbing and… ooohh, now I get it! You better stop Doofenshmirtz before he activates the robots!" "I'm on it!" Candace answered "And by the way, stop stalking my brothers!" "Aye, sir!" Baljeet answered a bit embarrassed. When Candace left, Buford and Isabella came in. Buford said: "I heard you are stalking Candaces brothers!?" "Umm, nooo?" Baljeet lied "But I have another idea for our fight for Isabella!" "You know I'm here, right?" Isabella asked. "Yeah" Buford and Baljeet answered. Baljeet continued: "We can build giant robots and fight with them against each other. The winner gets an Isabella point at the score." "Busted!" Buford shouted "But… I kinda like the idea. I like giant robots. So let the building begin!" Then Isabella said: "Umm, hello? Nobody asks me here. But I agree to the fight anyway, so it's okay for this time." So Buford and Baljeet started to build their own giant robot…

Candace was driving with rocket shoes to the Doofenshmirtz building. When she arrived, she turned off the rockets on the shoes and used a grapple hook up to the roof and entered the Doofenshmirtz office through the roof. She was hiding behind a crate and took photos of the robot production. But then she saw Doofenshmirtz standing next to her, and he said: "Very effective, don't you think, Candace Flynn?" Candace was running to the exit, when Doofenshmirtz realized: "Wait… Candace Flynn!? Go get her, my pigeon robots! She is running to the clearly marked exit!" Just a few steps away from the exit, the robots caught her.

Buford and Baljeet were finished with their robots. Baljeet got in his robot and activated it. It looked exactly like Baljeet. When Buford got in his robot, he activated it, too. It looked exactly like Buford, and he said: "Wow, I didn't expect I would be able to build a working robot on my own! However, you are going down! By the way, you already have enough points, and I have just one point. So it's time for a second point!" "You talk to much" Baljeet answered. Isabella was the judge and said: "Let the battle begin!" And with that she teleported the robots to the start point of the battle: A big parking lot. "Wow" Isabella said "I just realized: We have pretty cool equipment!"

At Doofenshmitz office Candace was caught by the pigeon robots, and Doofenshmirtz started to explain: "Well, Candace Flynn, do you know my daughter, Vanessa?" "No, I don't think so" Candace answered. Doofenshmirtz continued: "However, she has a new boyfriend. Why? Well, I kinda doomed her old boyfriend. He was… not the right one. But her new boyfriend isn't the right one, too! So I will doom him, too, by my robot pigeons! He will be smuddered by a ton of pigeon goo, which in this case is robot acid. So this Johnny will be doomed and Vanessa hopefully will find a better boyfriend. And I have someone who helped me with all this. It's my brother Roger!" And so Roger appeared behind him: "Hi, I am Roger, nice to meet you, but you can't do anythong against this plan!" And they both laughed diabolical.

"Let the fight begin!" Isabella said, and Baljeet was throwing Buford into the city. Buford pressed the crash button, and a bunker surrounded him. Then he crashed, stood up again and shouted: "Lets see if you can resist my cannons!" Then one of the robot hands transformed into a cannon, and the cannon was firing his lazors! And one of the "lazors" hit Baljeets robot, and Baljeet answered with water balloons coming out of his robot's mouth. Bufords robot got hit by a lot of the water balloons, and Buford himself, too. The robot was about to give up, and Buford said: "Time to blow the retreat!" and he started to play on bagpipes. But then the robot recharged and Buford said: "Oh, great, maybe Baljeet is going down! So feel more of my lasers!" Baljeet ran away from Buford and his lasers.

Phineas and Ferb were still playing their video game, when they heard a loud noise from outside. They walked to the glass double door and saw two robots running across the backyard and then leaving the backyard to run further. The boys made big eyes. Then Phineas said: "I… I guess we shouldn't have seen that!" and Ferb covered his eyes. So they just walked back to the living room and tried to forget what they had seen.

Doofenshmirtz in the meanwhile sent out the robot pigeons to Vanessa's boyfriend. "Oh, that is going to be great!" Doofenshmirtz said "and I can see everything from here! And you can't do anything, Candace Fly… wait! Where is Candace Flynn!?" "I don't know" Roger answered "she was here just a moment ago!" Then Doofenshmirtz looked back to Vanessa, her boyfriend and the pigeons and shouted: "She escaped! And she is destroying the robot pigeons!" In the meanwhile Vanessa's boyfriend Johnny said: "Nothing can break us apart. We will be together forever!" "Yeah, we will." Vanessa answered. Then Candace shouted: "Vanessa! Boyfriend whose name I forgot! Watch out!" The two looked up and Johnny said: "robot pigeons?" Vanessa knew exactly what was going on and sighed: "Dad…" But Candace destroyed all of the robots in an epic fighting scene before they could lose their acid. "Wow, thanks, umm…" Vanessa said. Candace completed: "Candace. Candace Flynn. From the resistance." "Yeah, Candace." Vanessa answered. Doofenshmirtz saw everything and shouted: "Curse you, Candace Flynn!" Then Roger asked: "Umm, do I get doomed now because I didn't pay attention?" "No, you can go." Doof answered "you have luck that you are my brother." And Candace was about to go home.

Buford in the meanwhile got Baljeet in a trap in did his final punch. It was a super power punch which destroyed Baljeets robot. Baljeet was sitting on the street. After a few seconds he said: "Fine, you won." "Yeah!" Buford said "Second point! Second point!" And the robot did a winner dance. But Baljeet said: "You know I am still leading, right?" "Shut up!" Buford said and continued the robot dance.

Phineas and Ferb finished playing. In that moment Candace was back, and Phineas said: "Oh, there you are, Candace!" "Is that going to be a catchphrase?" Candace asked. Phineas answered: "Yeah, yeah it is." Then Ferb said: "By the way, we saw two giant robots coming by. It was really weird." Candace thought: "_Baljeet, you are so busted!_"


	16. Episode 14: The Time Machine! (Part 1)

**Episode 14: The Time Machine! (Part 1)**

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room again, this time watching at the new Doofenshmirtz magazine together with their Dad. This time the Top Story was "Doomed People". Phineas saw a Dog named Bucky and asked: "Didn't we have a dog named Bucky, who went to live at Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm?" Dad answered: "Well, um, hey, look there, isn't that Kindly Old Man Simmons who got doomed by… Okay, who wants Doofshakes?" "Me!" Phineas shouted "Hey, where's Candace?"

Candace was down in the resistance HQ, but she didn't do anything. She was frozen! "What happened to our leader?" Isabella asked. Baljeet answered: "Well, it seems like Doofenshmirtz built a Freezer, which has done its work to freeze Candace. Doof is clever. Now she can't defeat him anymore." "That's terrible!" Isabella shouted. Buford said: "Relax. I will go and stop him. And I will force him to… de-freeze?... Candace!" "Are you sure you can defeat Doofenshmirtz by yourself?" Baljeet asked. Buford answered: "If Candace can stop him, I can do it too! Bye, losers!" And with that he went to the Doofenshmitz building.

"So…" Isabella asked "What do we do now?" "Well" Baljeet answered "We could search for something like a time machine, just for fun." And so they did. They browsed the Doofennet, and after a while Baljeet shouted surprised: "There really IS a time machine in the Doofenmuseum? That means we can travel back in time and prevent Doofenshmirtz from being leader!" Isabella answered: "We must go there immediately!"

In the meanwhile, Buford arrived at Doofenshmirtz's apartement. When he went in, Doof was surprised: "What? Someone from the resistance? I thought with freezing your leader I would break you apart!" "What let you think so?" Buford asked. Doof answered: "Well, I don't know, but good that I prepared a trap, just for a case like that one!" Heinz pressed a button, and a robotic arm threw Buford into a closet and locked the door! "Seriously?" Buford asked from inside "You know, I think you didn't really prepare a trap!" "No, not really" Doofenshmirtz answered "but it does its work! So now I will freeze everyone who breaks any of my laws so they can't run away from the Normbots!"

In the meanwhile, Baljeet and Isabella, taking Candace with them, went into the Doofenmuseum. There wasn't much: Just the time machine, an old T-Rex footprint and an 80 year old guard, who asked: "Hey, who are you?" "We are the resistance!" Isabella answered while still walking. "But aren't you a little young for the resistance?" "No!" "Oh. Okay. Go on." Then Baljeet, Isabella and the frozen Candace arrived at the time machine. "It's broken!" Baljeet said "But I can repair it, don't worry."

Doofenshmirtz was still waiting for someone to break a law. Then a Normbot came in and said: "It's muffin time, sir!" Doof took some muffins and was now waiting while eating. Then it happened: "Oh! Oh! There is someone outside without permission! A woman. She looks weird. Like a bully. A bully-woman…" Then Doofenshmirtz heard the door of the closet breaking, and Buford came out: "No one freezes my mom!" 5 Minutes later Doof was just lying on the ground, not moving, not saying anything, like dead. But he was still alive. Then Doofenshmirtz finally said something again: "Why didn't you kill me?" "Because you should feel the pain!" Buford answered and destroyed the Freezer.

In the meanwhile, Buford finished the repairs at the time machine: "Ready! We can travel through time now!" "So what are we waiting for?" Isabella asked. In that moment Buford arrived and said: "I think you were waiting for me. What is this? Do we travel through time to prevent Doofenshmirtz from being leader?" "Y-yeah" Baljeet answered confused "How do you know that?" "Was just a feeling." So Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the frozen Candace were traveling back through time, but arrived in 300 million B.C.! "I think, we are not in the right time." Buford said with a look at Baljeet. Baljeet answered with a look back at Buford: "Well, I think Candace should be normal by right now! What happened to the freezer?" Then a T-Rex crashed the time machine with its foot. Baljeet and Buford decided to say: "Let's talk about that later. We have bigger problems now!"

To be continued…


	17. Episode 14: The Time Machine! (Part 2)

**Episode 14: The Time Machine! (Part 2)**

Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and frozen Candace were now in 300 million B.C., and a T-Rex crashed the time machine! He now looked at the resistance. Isabella said: "Don't… do… any… movements." Baljeet right next to her was already screaming, while doing a lot of arm movements! So the T-Rex now chases the resistance members, which were running away! While running, they also ran across a mud pit, where the T-Rex left a footprint, which was the same footprint from the Doofenmuseum. After a while they came to a river and jumped in to swim to the other side. The T-Rex wasn't able to swim, so he gave up. After the T-Rex was away for a while, the resistance was swimming back to the mud pit with the footprint. Baljeet realized: "Hey, isn't that the footprint from the Doofenmuseum?" "What?" Isabella asked. Baljeet answered: "You know, the only thing that is still in the Doofenmuseum, besides of the time machine and that old guard-guy." "Ooooohhh!" "I guess you told your firestorm girls where we went? They will be worried, so they will look for us. And then they will read the message I will write in here." "Not so fast!" Buford shouted "I want to write that message!" "Fine." Baljeet answered, and Buford started to write a message.

In the meanwhile, the firestorm girls were looking for their leader in the Doofenmuseum, because she wasn't back by now and they got really worried. They saw that the time machine was gone! "I guess they are still in Danville of the past then" Gretchen guessed. Ginger answered: "No! Look here! They sent us a message per dinosaur footprint! So they are not just some years in the past, but some hundred million years!" "Read the message!" Holly said. So Ginger started to read: "Hey, you little Loser-Girls… definitely Buford… we are stuck in the dinosaur age, and a Stegosaur (Edit by Baljeet: it was a T-Rex!) crashed the time machine, so you better build a new one and save us, yeah? Signed: The super cool Buford, the loser Baljeet, Isabella and frozen Candace." "So Candace is still frozen?" Holly asked. "Then lets build a new time machine to save our resistance leader, our firestorm leader, our mastermind and… Buford!" Gretchen said. So they started to work on a new time machine…

Phineas and Ferb in the meanwhile were still looking at the Doofenshmirtz magazine and found other familiar looking people in the doom list: "Hey, isn't that our Mr. Kitty, who should be at our cousins we never heard from?" Phineas asked. Dad took the magazine and threw it into the fire: "Just… drink you Doofenshakes and forget everything you have seen in there!"

The firestorm girls in the meanwhile finished the time machine. "Lets go saving our friends!" they shouted, and then they were gone.

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and frozen Candace were sitting somewhere next to the mud pit. They were waiting. "How long does it take to build a time machine?" Buford asked angry. Baljeet answered: "Hey, a time machine isn't an easy thing!" But then the firestorm girls arrived in the time machine: "What are you waiting for? Hop in!" So the four resistance members did. But the time machine wasn't working anymore… because it was a time machine to plug in. "Sorry" Gretchen said "It's just… it's a Doofenlaw…" In that moment, the T-Rex came back! "Great! And how do we get back now?" Isabella asked. Baljeet answered: "I have an idea! It's very cloudy at the moment, so maybe a storm is coming. We can use the energy of the lightning to get back!" "So what are you waiting for?" Buford asked. So Baljeet took Candace and put the plug into her hand. "Why Candace?" Isabella asked. "You will see" Baljeet just answered. Then a lightning just hit the plug, and the time machine was working again! It took everybody back to present.

Thanks to the lightning Candace wasn't frozen anymore: "What happened? And what is going on with my hair? It looks like a lightning just hit me…" "Oh, now I understand" Isabella said. But then they heard that someone else was here, too: The T-Rex! Everyone was shocked… except for Candace. She just said: "How did that dinosaur get here? However, give me five minutes." And really: After five minutes Candace defeated the T-Rex, leaving nothing but bones. "Impressive" Baljeet just said. Everyone else agreed. "So, now, what happened all the day?" Candace asked again.

Additional Scene:

The resistance HQ. Isabella was searching for Buford and Baljeet… and found them hiding behind a lot of boxes. "Please don't tell her!" They said quietly. Isabella answered: "Don't worry, I won't tell her where you are hiding" In the meanwhile Candace was running across the whole HQ, searching for the two boys, and she wasn't happy: "Buford! Baljeet! Once I found you, you will pay for today! You, Buford, because you didn't unfreeze me! And you, Baljeet, because you let me hit by a lightning bolt! I will find you! I will find you both!"


	18. Episode 15: Costume Day?

**Episode 15: Costume Day?**

It was another, normal day in the dictatorship of Doofenshmirtz… or was it? Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the living room, Candace was standing next to them, all watching TV, when Doofenshmirtz himself appeared on the TV screen of everyone: "Good morning, Tri-State Area! Today is Costume Day! Everyone has to wear a costume. And best of all: Today you can do whatever you want! Doofenshmirtz out!" "Did you hear that, Ferb?" Phineas asked excited "We can do whatever we want! Hey, I know what we are gonna do today! We are doing a talent show! Everyone can come, and Candace can sing a song with her deep parsnips-voice!" "What!?" Candace asked "I hate my parsnips allergy, and you want to make fun of it?" "Please, Candace" Phineas said while looking very cute and sad "This is the first day in five years where we can really do what we want, and I am sure it is also the last! Please, Candace, just today!" "Grrrrrrr… Fine!" Candace said "But I have other things to do as well! Just call me on the doofenphone if you need me."

At the moment Candace thought: _Something is wrong here… Costumes, okay, but everyone can do whatever he wants? That's totally not Doofenshmirtz. I better go check that._ So Candace opened the entrance to a pipe that was hidden under the grass of the backyard, and she quickly arrived in the resistance HQ. "Good morning, Sir!" Baljeet, Buford and Isabella said. Baljeet was wearing an Albert-Einstein-Costume, Isabella looked like First-Dimension-Isabella and Buford was a Taco. Candace started to judge the costumes: "Baljeet, that's totally you. Seriously, I almost expected that. Buford, Taco, no more questions. Isabella… you… you surprise me. You look so… cute…" Isabella rolled her eyes: "Don't ask. But where is your costume?" "Oh, dang it, I forgot that!" Candace said. "No problem" Baljeet answered "Why do you think do we have so much crates and boxes here?" So Candace searched for some clothes to wear. She found a red top and a white skirt, but she kept her bandana and her sunglasses. "Must be enough" Candace said "Baljeet?" "Yeah?" "Well, you know… What is Doofenshmirtz doing?" "Oh… he is doing something? Sorry, I am not prepared." "Fine, I will find out myself" Candace said angrily and left the HQ.

Phineas and Ferb in the meanwhile entered their backyard. "Okay… No Normbots yet…" Phineas said "Yes! We are free! Hey, Ferb, Lets start building everything we need for the talent show, you know, a stage, a tribune… Wait, are we able to build that by ourselfes, and where are Mum and Dad?" Phineas couldn't stop talking, when Ferb interrupted him: "Well, to answer your questions, I have the feeling that we are able to build that. You you know our parents: They are doing the same like everyday, hiding in the base and going to the fabric." "Lets do this then!" Phineas shouted in overexcitement "Hey, where is Candace?"

Doofenshmirtz at the meanwhile was preparing something: "Oh, everyone is so excited that they can do whatever they want, so no one knows that I am preparing their final doom! I am sure that even this stupid resistance and their leader Candace…" In that moment Candace crashed through the roof. "Oh, come on!" Doofenshmirtz said angrily "Can you please use the front door from now on?" Candace looked at the front door that was full of traps and said: "Are you insane!? I would die ooohh I understand… Wait, why are you not in costume?" "What do you mean?" Doof asked "I AM in costume! Look, I changed the colors! Normally it's black with gray gloves, but today it's gray with black gloves! But before we continue this conversation, here is your trap!" And so Candace was trapped in parsnips! "Well" Doof continued "I guess you were smart enough to see that I AM planning something! You remember my beach trap? I found a gnomebot that was still working, and so I took him with me and built more of them! And in a few moments they will destroy everyone in the whole Tri-State Area! They are all stored in that flying hovercar, so: See you later, Candace Flynn!" And with that he was flying away in the hovercar. "I must stop him!" Candace said in her parsnips-voice "Dang it, I hate this voice… but I need it later anyway…"

In the meanwhile Phineas and Ferb built everything they needed for the talent show. "Where is Candace" Phineas asked "We need her in a few moments!" Ferb pointed at the phone. "Oh, you are right, Ferb!"

And so Candaces phone rang, and Phineas said: "Candace we need you in a few minutes! Where are you?" "Coming!" Candace said and ended the call. So she used a laser to cut the parsnips, and she was free! She used her Jetpack to fly home for the talent show.

"There you are!" Phineas said "You have your parsnips-voice? Good, then move on to the stage!" And so Candace got on the stage and sang a song. She sang "Evil Boys", but more like a "Evil Doofenshmirtz" version. After she finished, she was going to Phineas and Ferb and said: "Happy? So never ask me again for that!" And so she moved on to Doofenshmirtz and his Hovercar. In the meanwhile Phineas announced the next act: "And now Buford the Tacoboy, who will jump into mud!"

Candace got on the hovercar, and Doof noticed it: "Ah, Candace Flynn. You are too late! Any moment I will release my Gnomebots 2.0 into the Tri-State Area!" "That doesn't sound like too late for me" Candace answered, but she still had her parsnips-voice! Doofenshmirtz was forced to laugh: "Ha ha ha! What is that voice? It's so manly and so funny and ha ha ha! Is that a parsnips allergy? Ha ha ha!" "Maybe…" Candace answered. But then Doof noticed: "Wait, this is a parsnips allergy! I can use this against you later! Just need to write it down… Platyborg, while I am searching pen and paper, destroy Candace Flynn and then release the Gnomebots." And so the Platyborg came to destroy Candace. Perry was also in costume: He was still a platyborg, but he was golden! And he had the Release-Button in his hand! And so another epic fight began. Both fighters used everything they had. But after a few minutes Candace hit Perry at the hand with the Release-Button, and the button was destroyed! Doofenshmirtz heard that sound and shouted: "What? No! Now I can't release the Gnomebots! Platyborg, end it once and for all! And shouldn't it be muffin time?" "That's right" the Muffin-Normbot said while he appeared out of nowhere "Here, take some." So Candace and Perry continued fighting, but Candace did beat the platyborg! "Nooooo!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "Curse you, Candace Flynn! This isn't the end!" "Yeah, I know" Candace said, finally with her normal voice again, and left the hovercar.

So Candace arrived at home seeing Phineas and Ferb sitting in the living room again. "What about you talent show?" Candace asked. Phineas answered "It's over, and it was awesome! Too bad tomorrow everything is back to normal. It really was fun, and I wish we would be able to do that everyday." "Just wait" Candace answered "I am sure that somewhere in the Tri-State Area will be some kind of resistance that will stop Doofenshmirtz's dictatorship one day."

Additional Scene:

Candace was singing the "Evil Doofenshmirtz" Song again, but this time in the resistance HQ. The whole resistance was there, and they all thought Candace was an awesome singer! After the song a soldier came to her and said: "I like your singing… and I like you… I would be really glad if I could be your boyfriend, Sir!" Long pause. Then Candace said: "Back to work, soldier Johnson!" And when she left the soldier and walked along Isabella, she said: "Isabella, never do that cute-costume-thing again, confuses me too much" "Yes, Sir!"


	19. Episode 16: The Sell-Challenge

**Episode 16: The Sell-Challenge**

„Brick, Brick, Brick, Brick, Brick! It's fun." Another Brick-Toy-Commercial was showed on TV. Phineas said: "That Brick is awesome! We already got ten of them! But they are not really that fun. But hey, we still have the TV! Hey, where's Candace?"

Candace was also watching TV down in the resistance HQ. "Well, that's how Doofenshmirtz gets his money. But what can we do? We are out of money! If we don't get money fast, we can't hide our HQ from Doofenshmirtz anymore, and maybe worse! Any ideas?" "Well, we have our secret resistance TV channel" Isabella said "We could produce toys and sell them like Doofenshmirtz. And we can do a commercial for the toy on the resistance channel." "Great Idea!" Candace said "Do this! In the meanwhile I will look for Doofenshmirtz! What is he doing anyway? Baljeet?" "Can't you call me Dr. Baljeet?" Baljeet asked. Candace answered: "No." "Fine. Doofenshmirtz sent out his platyborg to steal bricks… a lot of bricks! That's all I got." And so Candace left the HQ to get to Doofenshmirtz.

After Candace left the HQ, Isabella said: "Heeeyyy, boys, what about doing another challenge for you two: The one of you who produces the better toy that sells the most will get another point for my "Love"-List!" "She's mine!" Buford and Baljeet began to fight for the point. They both used their doofenphone and shouted into the phone: "I call all resistance members for toy production!" After a few seconds every resistance member was there. "Okay" Baljeet said to Buford "Since we both need them for production, how about everyone producing both our toys?" "Fine." Buford said "But you are still going down! The toy I will produce is a big Nacho-Toy that can do absolutely nothing! So it can be anything you want!" "Yeah, like anyone want to have that. I do something that will really sell: Speaking puppets of Doofenshmirtz and the platyborg! Oh, and of course puppets of Doofenshmirtz's workers, like Francis Monogram and Carl." "Less talking, more selling" Isabella said. In her head she thought: _It's great to have two boys who are doing your work!_

In the meanwhile Candace sneaked into Doofenshmirtz's hideout. She saw bricks, bricks everywhere! There were even falling some down at her! She was trapped! In that moment Doofenshmirtz appeared: "Ah, if it isn't Candace Flynn! Don't try to get out of your brick jail, I used cement!" "Dang it!" Candace said "But what do you want with all that bricks?" "Well, Candace Flynn, I will construct a big wall around the Tri-State Area so no one can get out or in! When my slaves see the wall, the will lose even their last will and hope! Hahaha!" "You monster!" Candace shouted. Doof replied: "What can I say? I am evil."

In the meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were still watching TV, when they found a new channel! "The resistance channel?" Phineas asked "What is that about?" The channel showed a toy commercial: _"New! The resistance presents new toys! They are much funnier than bricks! The first toy is a Nacho-Toy! It does absolutely nothing and can be anything! The other toys are speaking Doofenshmirtz-Puppets in different Designs, like Doofenshmirtz, Platyborg, Monogram, Carl and much more! Get them now!"_ "These toys look boring" Phineas said "I stay at my brick"

Down in the resistance Isabella asked: "How is it going, boys?" "We already have enough money to save the resistance!" Baljeet said. Buford answered: "But we both are selling like the same amount if toys. There is nothing decided yet. I will win!" "No, I will win!" Baljeet shouted. All the resistance members were still producing toys like in a big factory.

Candace in the meanwhile was hopeless trapped! But wait! She realized that the brick jail was made with cement, but didn't had a floor! So she just lifted her jail up and she was free! In that moment Doofenshmirtz turned around from his muffin time and noticed: "Candace Flynn, how did you escape? What? The jail had no floor? Carl!" "Sorry, Sir!" Carl said "I didn't think about it!" "Grrrrr, am I just surrounded by incompetence? Platyborg!" The platyborg didn't came. "Oh right, I sent him to collect bricks. But you will never catch me, Candace Flynn!" Doof ran away, Candace ran after him, and so they ran across the roofs of the town! "You can't stop me, Candace Flynn!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "You couldn't even stop my dictatorship with a billion Candace Flynns, because I am unstoppable!" In that moment he fell through a roof window and landed in the resistance fabric. He looked around and said: "Wow, a lot of Me-Toys and Nachos. Wait a minute… I found the resistance!" just then he realized he was surrounded by the whole resistance! "Uh oh" he thought. Baljeet came to delete Doofenshmitz's memory of knowing the place of the resistance, and then Doofenshmirtz got kicked out high into the sky while Doof shouted: "I don't know what happened, but curse you, Candace Flynn!"

Candace landed in the backyard, but Phineas and Ferb heard the noise and got out to look what was in their backyard. They saw no one. "Huh" Phineas said "I guess it was just our imagination. Well, back to TV." Candace in the meanwhile was fast enough to sneak around into the resistance HQ without being seen from the boys, but it was a close one. She asked: "How about the toy production?" "We have more than enough money to hide our HQ for the next few years!" Isabella said. "But you don't seem like you did anything" Candace questioned. Isabella answered: "That's because the boys are doing all the work!" "Oh, I understand" Candace said "Love List?" "Yup. Boys, come here!" Buford and Baljeet came immediately: "Yes, Isabella?" "You can stop working now. Who did sell more now?" "I can't believe it" Baljeet shouted "but Bufords Nacho-Toys sold even better than my Doof-Toys!" "I said you're going down" Buford answered "Point for Buford! Yay!" "It's great to hear that the resistance is saved" Candace said "Keep up the good work!"

Additional Scene

The platyborg was still flying around to collect bricks, when he found his master Doofenshmirtz lying around on the street. He was going down to his master to look if he was okay. Doof said: "Oh, hi, Perry the platyborg. I don't know what happened, the last thing I remember was Candace Flynn escaping. So I guess you can stop collecting bricks because my plan is most likely destroyed. But I will talk an angry word with my intern of Can't-build-traps Carl! Platyborg, back home! We have a new plan to prepare! Hahaha!"


End file.
